memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Datalore (episode)
The crew discovers a prototype of Data, which attempts to take over the ship by pretending to be him. Summary While passing Omicron Theta, the ''Enterprise'' stops to investigate the site of Data's discovery. An entire Earth colony disappeared from the planet 28 years ago, and the whole planet appears dead. Riker leads an away team that beams down to the spot where Data was found by crewmembers from the [[USS Tripoli|USS Tripoli]]. For some reason, Data has been given the memories of the colonists, and he is interested in learning why. The away team proceeds to the site where Data was found; it is a hollow with a rock wall. He was found in the open, and was apparently activated by a marker beacon that detected the crews' presence. Geordi La Forge examines the rock wall and sees that it was man-made. He finds a hidden door in the wall that opens onto a passage that leads to an underground shelter. The away team goes down one of the corridors before coming to a door that leads to a laboratory. There are children’s pictures on the wall, all apparently of the same scene. Data doesn't know what they represent, only a sense that they refer to something dangerous. Riker presses him and asks if he can remember anything else about the lab. Data replies that he can remember one of the machines being used by a Dr. Noonien Soong. La Forge recognises the name of Earth's foremost robotics scientist. He tried to create a positronic brain, but failed and then disappeared, going off to Omicron Theta to continue his work. Data, La Forge and Riker continue to search the lab, while Tasha Yar and Worf search the rest of the bunker. The lab team finds molds for making Data's skin, and the others report that the rest of the bunker is empty. Then Riker comes across a storage area. They open it and inside they find another android identical to Data. Data is excited by the discovery and they decide to bring it back to the Enterprise for assembly. Back on the Enterprise, a team of engineers and technicians try to reassemble the android. Argyle confirms that 'it' has the same body parts as Data, and asks if he can examine Data if he needs more information. Data agrees and Dr. Crusher wants to open him up to compare his internal circuitry with that of the other android. He shows Crusher his off switch, asking her to keep it secret. Then she and Argyle open him up and check his internal construction. After they close him up, Picard and Riker come down to sickbay. The other android has been fully assembled, but he is still not active. Picard wonders aloud which was made first. Suddenly the second android comes alive and says that Data was. He calls himself Lore, and says he was made to replace the 'imperfect' Data. Data and Picard talk in the ready room. Apparently, both Lore and Data have the same physical and mental capabilities. Picard asks Data where his loyalties lie, and Data assures him that his loyalty is to Picard and Starfleet, completely. They go out onto the bridge where Wesley and La Forge are explaining the helm controls to Lore. Riker then says the first part of Pythagoras' Theorem, and Lore unthinkingly completes it, except the last word, "sides," which he claims he never really knew in the first place. While his face twitches, he says he enjoys pleasing humans. Data leads him off to show him the rest of the ship, telling him Riker tricked him into revealing he knew more than he let on. He warns him not to underestimate humans, but Lore is dismissive. He tells Data not to be jealous of his ability. They go to Data’s quarters, where Data checks up information about Dr. Soong. Lore calls him 'Often Wrong Soong' and derides Data for the way he copies humans. Data asks him again which of them was built first, and Lore admits he was built first. The colonists became envious of him and persuaded Soong to build a less perfect android – Data. Lore was too human, understanding language and humour. Data leaves to go on duty and asks Lore to make a report to the captain about what happened to the colonists. On the bridge, Picard and Riker analyze Lore’s report. The colonists were killed by a crystalline entity that feeds on lifeforms, and is capable of stripping all life from an entire world. The two androids survived because they were not alive when the entity attacked. Yar tells Picard that Lore has left his room to go to deck four, and Picard tells Data to check up on him. When he goes, Yar asks if he can be trusted, to which Picard replies that he trusts him completely. In Data's quarters, Lore mixes a pill into some champagne which he offers to Data when he enters. Data drinks the champagne, and realises immediately something is wrong. He collapses, and Lore reveals that he learned to communicate with the crystalline entity, which he led to the colonists in order to get revenge. On the bridge, a subspace communication is detected coming from Data's quarters, and Picard sends Wes down to check it out. Lore is communicating with the crystalline entity. He tells it to identify him as Data. Wes comes in and 'Data' tells Wes that 'Lore' attacked him and he had to switch him off. His face twitches and he tells Wes that he’s been practicing Lore's facial twitch. Lore/Data says he’s coming up onto the bridge, and after Wes leaves he fixes his own twitch and causes one in Data. Dr. Crusher asks Wes on the bridge what happened and he tells her. Geordi detects some unknown object approaching at high speed. It is the crystalline entity. Picard says they need to question Lore. Wesley says he doesn’t trust Data/Lore. Picard and Riker are annoyed at this, and Riker brings him with him and 'Data' as they go to see 'Lore'. 'Data' approaches 'Lore' and causes him to shake. He tells Riker and Wes to leave, saying he can’t control 'Lore'. After they leave, he kicks Data in the head. On the bridge, Riker tells Picard what happens, but Wes is still not convinced. The entity brushes against the shields, and 'Data' says he wants to talk to it. He tells it the humans here are powerful. It backs off, and 'Data' suggests beaming something like a tree out into space and destroying it in a show of force. Picard agrees. 'Data' leaves, but Wes continues to protest. Picard tells him to go to his quarters and sends Crusher with him. Worf steps into the turbolift with Lore, who beats him up. Meanwhile, Wes has managed to convince Dr. Crusher to stop off at Data's quarters. She sees he's hurt and switches him on. He tells her he is not badly hurt, and they go to the cargo bay to stop Lore. They sneak into the cargo bay and hear Lore talking to the crystalline entity. Lore spots Data and threatens to kill him. Beverly pulls a phaser on him, but he grabs it from her, then tells her to leave or he will kill Wesley. As she goes out the door, he shoots her in the arm. Taking his chance, Data knocks the phaser out of Lore's hand and they start to fight. Data throws him onto the transporter pad, and Wes beams him into space. Picard, Riker and Crusher enter, and see that Lore is gone. The crystalline entity leaves, and Picard orders Data to get rid of the twitch. Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364 * First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Memorable Quotes "Shut up Wesley!" : - both Picard and Dr. Crusher, to Wesley Crusher at different times "Show me your warrior fierceness!" : - Lore, to Worf "Aahh... The troublesome little man-child..." : - Lore, to Wesley Crusher Background Information *Originally, Lore was a female android to provide a love interest for Data. Her job was to go out and repair dangerous situations. It was Brent Spiner who suggested the old 'evil twin' concept be used instead. *A mistake by Jonathan Frakes causes Riker to drop a digit from his away team log stardate, giving it as 4124.5. *Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) does not appear in this episode. *This is the final episode of Star Trek written by Gene Roddenberry. *Oddly enough, when Lore is dematerialized at the end of the episode, his phaser beam fires out but is dematerialized also. This never occurs in any other episodes of the series. *Although in this episode Lore confirms that Data doesn't use contractions, Data is heard to say "I'm" and "Haven't" at least twice before this, and once afterwards. Production history * Final draft script: * Premiere airdate: Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 7, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.5, . *As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Brent Spiner as Lore *Biff Yeager as Argyle Co-Starring *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References 2338; 2345; 2348; 2360; Altairian Grand Premier; android; Asimov, Isaac; B., John; champagne; cruiser; Crystalline Entity; deactivation switch; electromagnetic synthemometer; epidermal mold; Josh; M., Jeff; M., Josh; Omicron Theta; Omicron Theta colony; Omicron Theta system; positron; positronic brain; Pythagorean theorem; quadratanium; Soong, Noonien; ''Tripoli'', USS |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Das Duplikat es:Datalore fr:Datalore nl:Datalore